


Sometimes You Talk Too Much

by princelogical



Series: Harry Potter Snipplets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (my attempt at romance lol), F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wants to complain; Hermione wants him to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Talk Too Much

The urge to interrupt Ron before he had finished was overwhelming; Hermione could barely stand staying silent.

"-and the git is hanging out with Harry now. Do you hear me, Hermione? HARRY! And Harry's okay with it! He's fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Ron-"

"I HATE that little git-"

"Ron-"

"I can't-"

"RON!"

Ron snapped his mouth shut, face burning red almost instantly. "Yes?"

"The war is over. Voldemort is gone. There's no reason to try to drag out the conflict. Harry's making peace with Malfoy. It's better to put the past behind us than dwell on in."

"But it's Malfoy..."

"I know. And I bet Malfoy's mates say the same about Harry," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, they better not," Ron snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You have no sense, do you, Ronald?"

"Maybe not," Ron replied fiercely.

Hermione just laughed and leaned over, touching Ron's forehead with her own. Ron became instantly flustered, face going red again and mumbled something she couldn't quite hear.

"You really are easy, Ronald."

"I am not!"

"Are to." Then she cupped the back of his head and kissed him, his eyes widening; she could barely keep in a laugh the entire time. "Forgotten about Malfoy now?"

"Yes," Ron breathed.

Hermione laughed and just kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this as stupid as I thought it was? Let me know!


End file.
